Talk:Guild Wars Nightfall/Archive 2
Section 0 PanSola: Sorry for overwriting your version. We both started working on it simultanously so there was an edit conflict. Your version seemed a little more "raw", so in my biased mind I decided to keep mine. :) --Tetris L 07:09, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Ok, so I'm probably the one millionth person who thought of the following idea, but since I haven't seen anyone throwing it out on the wiki talk pages yet, I'll pretend it's new and original (well I definitely came upon it independently from the other 1 million ppl who also thought of it). Anyways: Nightfall <-> Arabian Nights <-> Arabian Theme. Of course all the Anet ppl will be laughing in our face when Campaign Three is actually called Daybreak o_O""" I mean, if I were a game developer, I would just register some fake trademarks and domain names just to throw others off. It's fun. -PanSola 07:15, 17 May 2006 (CDT) The free encyclopedia that anyone can edit Let it not be said that we are more permissive than Wikipedia. I present: Wikipedia:Guild Wars Nightfall. — Stabber ✍ 07:27, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :It's interesting, because in the article, Jeff Strain never confirmed anything. The writier says HE assumed these things and Jeff told him he was very close or something. Yet, the wikipedia article starts with "The following information has been confirmed by Jeff Strain." Meh. --Karlos 22:26, 5 June 2006 (CDT) ::I take it the sentece "The following information has been confirmed by Jeff Strain." refers only to section 1 "Background", which describes Campaign 3 as shown by ANet at E3 2006. (However, it has never been confirmed that C3 will be called "Nightfall"!) Anything in section 2 is speculation, but at least the section is clearly titled as such, so I don't have a major problem with it. It's Wikipedia's problem, they shall take care of it. -- 04:11, 6 June 2006 (CDT) Eden? The background image on the guildwars.com page just changed to: http://www.guildwars.com/images/eden/eden.swf Anyone ever hear of an Eden in GWP or GWF? Is this sneak peek at ch3? Dare I suggest Guild Wars Eden? Seventy.twenty.x.x 01:30, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :I've seen a picture or some other media on the official website named "eden" quite a few months ago, before Factions came out. Back then I assumed Eden is a location name inside Factoins. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:13, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::The image shows Eve. The link between "Eve" and "Eden" is quite obvious, isn't it? -- 04:04, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :::So far Anet has avoided to make such obvious references to real world religions. I'd be surprised if they start now. They also seem to have replaced that image, because now it shows Cynn. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:56, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :::: What about Eve's pet skull, adam? — Skuld 05:02, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :::::What about the Burning Brushes :) I bet Urgoz used to be called Moses in his younger days. :) --Karlos 08:17, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :::I'm confused, I thought Eve was from Ascalon, so what could this obvious link supposedly be pointing to? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:43, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::::And it's Cynn. The background that accompanies the picture of Cynn shows pre-searing ascalon, you can see it at http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/, among other places. -- Gordon Ecker 21:40, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Additonal facts relavent? The following facts are from the US Patent and Trademark Office * Filing Date: April 18, 2006 * Published for Opposition: August 1, 2006 Do ppl think they are of sufficient relavence/interest to be included in the main article, or just leave it out since we already have a link to the main US Patent and Trademark Office website from where people can look it up themselves? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:21, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Until we have some "real" info I reckon it'd be good to have it on the article. I actually went to the USPTO website and did one quick search, didn't find it then decided I could find better things to do with my time (all related to the GuildWiki I can assure you and not to do with getting back to work). So yes, it's mildly interesting and the USPTO website isn't the more user friendly site I've ever seen, maybe if it was in wiki form... ;) --Xasxas256 22:26, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Speculation Notice The reason I added the "speculation" tag to Guild Wars Nightfall, is due to this, from Wikipedia: :Guild Wars Nightfall is a speculated title for NCSoft and ArenaNet's third campaign in the Guild Wars series. --Rapta 21:51, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Then the speculation tag belongs on Wikipedia, not GuildWiki. And next time, add new sections to the bottom of the page so I can find them. Thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:05, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::In addition, the article says that it's speculation anyway and as Pan said in the edit summary, there's no speculation on the page anyway, it's just a statement of facts that say that there could be a new NCSoft game called Guild Wars Nightfall. --Xasxas256 22:13, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :::Well, isn't that speculation? O_o --Rapta 22:24, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::::There's a lot of pages on the GuildWiki that say, this and this; could result in, could be used to, could be seen as, etc. etc. We don't need a speculation tag on every 2nd article. The article makes it pretty clear that is in no way shape or form confirmed that the next GW game will be called Guild Wars Nightfall. Sorry to take over your talk page PanSola I'm sure you can phrase a better response than me ;) --Xasxas256 22:30, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::::*The statement "There has been no official information linking this name to any future Guild Wars campaigns or other projects" is a fact, not speculation. ::::*The statement "All information related to the release, development, etc. is purely speculation." is a fact, not speculation ::::What did I miss? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:33, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :::::The way I see it, the whole topic of "Guild Wars Nightfall" is speculation. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that every little detail of that page is speculation, just the subject that it is based on. --Rapta 22:36, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::The article doesn't say chapter three will be called Nightfall. It doesn't even say there will be a game called GWN. The only thing in the article is they registered it as a trademark, which is not speculation, and that they registered some domains, which is not speculation. Pan, mind moving this to Talk:Guild Wars Nightfall? I don't really want to move stuff out of your talk page. --68.142.14.14 22:43, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::I'm not assuming you said that every little detail of that page is speculation. However, I believe the usage of that speculation tag indicates that at least some detail of that article is speculation. I believe the usage of the tag to be improper when "'Guild Wars Nightfall' is involved in certain speculations, but the speculations are not in the article". -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:45, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::Eh, the first thing I thought of when I saw those links, was a Third campaign, and I'm basically thinking that most people would have that jump into their heads first as well. Anyways, case closed. --Rapta 22:49, 4 July 2006 (CDT)